


Driving lessons

by sloganeer



Category: Entourage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turtle only tried teaching Vince twice how to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving lessons

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of what was going to be Five Ways to Secure a Book Deal.

In LA, after Vince buys the Hummer, Turtle takes him out on the empty residential streets. Turtle only tried teaching Vince twice how to drive. And twice, they left the designated teaching area and drove into open traffic.

"Shauna's gonna have your balls if you get pulled over."

Vince laughs, and turns the stereo up. E's gonna have Turtle's balls because, somehow, it's always his fault when Vince gets in trouble. It never starts out that way. Turtle just wants to make sure the guy has some fun while he can.

Vince is saying, "You worry too much," when they both miss the light and fly though the intersection. There's a cacophony of horns and yelling and a middle finger from every car they pass.

Turtle drives them home. The cop let them go, because he loved Head On, but Vince told Turtle to drive.

"We're not telling anyone, right?"

"Who do I look like? Drama?"

"Especially Eric. You know what he's like." Vince turns the music down. "Maybe we should get our stories straight."

"I don't need no rehearsal," Turtle says. "I'm the best actor you never seen."


End file.
